because is you
by sukenarufuyuzaki
Summary: hanya cerita singkat tentang kepolosan naruto yang mengungkap semua kasus perselingkuhan nya.


_**Because is you**_

_**Author : SukeNarufuyuzaki**_

_**Disc : Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING ! : YAOI,BOY LOVE,TYPO (walau kya nya gak ada sih plak),dan kesalahan yang gak di sadari oleh saya.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto remaja berusia 17 tahun itu terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi chuby nya yg di hiaskan 3 guratan halus di ke dua pipi brwarna coklat nya dan 2 buah bola mata berwarna biru jernih yang memancarkan binar bahagia, ah jangan lupa rambut emas nya yang cerah membuat sosok nya terlihat mempesona. Manis dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan menjadikan naruto sosok yang di kagumi kaum hawa dan adam.

Sasuke sendri termasuk pria yang paling di incar di skolah,siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan sasuke? Perawakan nya yang tinggi, bahu yang lebar dan garis wajah yg di pahat sedemikian sempurna. Kulit pucat nya dan manik hitam kelam nya yang selalu menunjukkan sorot mata tajam nan dingin namun sangat lembut jika hitam bertemu biru. Tampan, kaya dan jenius adalah gambaran dari sasuke membuat wanita menjerit histeris dan menempel pada nya sedangkang pria lain nya begitu iri dgn kesempurnaan sang uchiha muda.

Naruto itu terlalu polos atau bodoh mungkin, entah sasuke sendiri setuju dengan dua kata itu,sebab setiap kali naruto jujur tentang perselingkuhan nya ke beberapa orang tanpa mengetahui betapa terpukul nya sasuke apalagi ketika ia bertanya 'kenapa kau selingkuh naruto. Naruto pasti menjawab 'aku hanya kasihan sasuke,mereka sudah mengejarku terus" dengan cengiran bodoh nya dan membuat sasuke dongkol setengah mati dan mendiamkan naruto seharian penuh.

"ne 'suke~" panggil naruto pelan ketika ke dua nya berada di lorong sekolah. Ke dua tangan naruto memeluk lengan sasuke dan hanya di tanggapi dgn gumam 'hn'

"ck! Jangan cuma hn baka!" kesal naruto melempar lengan si raven dan cemberut.

"hah.. Jadi ada apa naruto?"

"kau tau gaara? Dia sebenar nya-" naruto menelan ludah nya paksa,gugup dan takut dgn pernyataan yg akan di ucapkan nya. Bukan mau naruto menjadi playboy seperti ini, naruto takut menolak dan di benci oleh orang-orang, meskipun ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit hati nya sasuke.

"-kau dan dia pasti sedang menjalin hubungan di belakang ku kan?" sasuke melanjutkan pernyataan naruto yg menggantung,mata hitam kelam nya memandang naruto tajam

"..." naruto memandang sasuke terkejut,bibir nya membuka dan menutup dengan gugup namun tdk bersuara, jujur saja naruto slalu takut dgn tatapan mengintimidasi dari sasuke,seluruh otot dan syaraf nya serasa membeku.

" dan kau akan mengatakan 'aku kasihan pada nya sasuke'. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini?" jika sasuke bukan uchiha ia akan berteriak keras di hadapan si dobe tentang rasa nya di khianati, lalu memukul wajah manis naruto dan berlalu.

Namun darah uchiha nya melarang melakukan hal itu,lagi pula sasuke sangat menyayangi naruto nya.

Ke dua tangan berwarna tan itu menggenggam erat tangan sasuke,mengelus nya pelan menghantarkan rasa hangat di tangan pucat sasuke.

"ini selalu menyakitkan buat ku naruto. Cobalah untuk setia pada ku. Apa kurang nya aku naruto? Sebenar nya apa arti diriku untuk mu,naruto?" nafas sasuke memburu, di remas nya tangan naruto hingga membuat sang empunya tangan meringis. Ada rasa perih dan sesak di dada nya mengantarkan rasa pening yang berdenyut di kepala sasuke.

Bohong jika sasuke tidak marah dan cemburu,sasuke selalu lah jadi pihak yang sering di sakiti dan di khianati, berulang kali ia di khianati berulang kali juga ia memaafkan naruto. Kadang rasa lelah nya datang dan ingin melepas sang blonde namun rasa cinta nya ke pada naruto sudah mendarah daging, begitu dalam hingga sasuke tidak mampu lagi melepaskan naruto.

"kau tahu sasuke? Aku selalu menutup rapat hati ku dan menjaga nya hanya untuk mu, aku telah membagi semua nya padamu, luka dan senang ku,tawa dan tangis ku hanya ke padamu karna aku tahu hanya kau yg pantas mengetahui nya. Hanya dengan sasuke aku merasa nyaman dan tanpa beban."

manik biru cerah nya terlihat sendu,sebuah tatapan kasig sayang yang selalu membuat sasuke serasa hangat dan bahagia. Di peluk nya naruto dengan erat sambil berbisik lembut meminta maaf.

" naruto.. Cinta adalah saling memiliki. Kasih sayang adalah saling memberi. Cinta adalah kejujuran. Mencintai bukan untuk saling mengkhianati " ucap sasuke lembut,semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya di tubuh mungil naruto.

"aku tahu,maafkan aku sasuke,aku akan belajar untuk tidak mengulang nya" sadar atau tidak ke dua nya menjadi tontonan murid lain.

" ada beberapa hal yg harus kau tau teme,sbenar nya aku dan gaara sudah berakhir dari kemarin dan bru sekarang aku mengatakan nya hahaha!"tawa naruto pecah membuat sasuke dongkol kembali.

BLETAK

"aw! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!" teriak naruto murka mengusap kepala nya yg menjadi korban dari sasuke

"hn" balas sasuke datar tanpa memedulikan delikan tajam naruto.

.

.

Omake

naruto dan gaara duduk berdua di bangku taman,ke dua nya memang suka dengan taman. Sudah 2 bulan semenjak mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka namun gaara masih bellum bisa bersikeras ingin menjadikan naruto sebagai kekasih nya namun gaara sadar akan satu hal-

"naruto" panggil nya.

"hm yah?" naruto menatap gaara lekat

"pasti memikirkan sasuke kan?" tubuh naruto menegang,menatap gelisah pada gaara

"bagaimana-"

"aku tahu, bahkan saat kau bersama yang lain nya kau hanya memikirkan nya kan? Aku ingin egois dengan tetap mencintaimu tapi ke egoisan ku hanya menyakiti ku sndri. Aku tahu tak akan pernah ada ruang untuk ku,naru karna sejak awal kau jatuh cinta pada sasuke" untuk pertama kali nya gaara berbicara panjang lebar. gaara memang selalu mengetahui perasaan naruto.

gaara mengecup kening naruto dan turun ke bibir mungil berwarna soft pink milik naruto ''itu ciuman terakhirku, karna ku tahu sasuke lah yang berhak atas darimu naru'' gaara berdiri dan mengacak surai emas naruto lembut lalu tersenyum samar sebelum melangkah menatap gaara yang mulai pergi menjauh "ada urusan apa dengan gaara hm.?" suara bariton khas itu mengaget kan naruto dan langsung berbalik kebelakang sejujur tak melihat pun naruto sudah tau jika suara itu adalah milik kekasih nya yah uchiha sasuke "hehe..suke cemburu?" naruto berlari kecil lalu memeluk tubuh tersenyum lembut,membalas pelukan hangat sang kekasih blondenya mengelus lembut surai blonde milik kekasih nya itu 'Aku selalu menyadari ini kau yang bagai matahari mampu memikat yang lain nya untuk memiliki mu. senyum mu bagaikan malaikat kau tahu?aku iri dengan mu, bercahaya dan begitu hidup. di kelilingi mereka yang menyayangimu. tapi bukan kah kau hanya milik ku naruto? hanya milik uchiha sasuke. aku selalu mencintai mu meski ada banyak luka untuk ku. ketika hati mulai lelah tiba-tiba kau membuatku begitu bahagia. sorot mata mu,teduh dan hangat untuk ku. kepolosan dan kejujuran mu. senyum dan dekapan hangat itu. serta bisikan sayang untuk ku. ketika kau bertanya kenapa aku bertahan? hanya ada satu jawaban 'because is you'

END.

Fic pertama milik uke tersayang saya -/- yang d publik d ffn,sebenarnya ini berdasarkan kisah kami lah akhir kata arigatou..!


End file.
